Love Says All
by LittleCoconutHead
Summary: Hey everyone this is Hinageshi speaking with her good friend Rin!YAY rondoms, anyways we love pie well at least I do, isnt that right! Yup! anyways we dont own FMA or Furuba unfortuantely because Rin would sooo own KYO and I would own ed! yay! Lol. anyway
1. Chapter 1

A young girl walked down the streets of central, clutching a golden necklace. The red stone shone brightly under her hands. "What the hell is wrong with this thing!" she growled to herself. "It's never done this before!" her dark brown eyes dilated as she looked directly at it. She heard her stomach growling and slipped her hand in her pocket. "Nothing…" she mumbled, then turned her attention towards a hot dog stand. "Well………" she said to herself. "If I don't get caught, it's alright……..yeah…………………………right." she said to herself and snuck up behind him, not realizing that she was directly in front of HQ. She reached for a hotdog and was about ready to run away until he turned around.

"Stop thief!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice was gruff.

The girl wheeled around and looked at him, before beginning to dart away, not realizing the patter of feet behind her. One sounded normal, and the other had a strange metallic ring. Suddenly she sped up , and looked back, still running. Before long, she managed to run straight into a poll. She put her hand to her forehead and she laid sprawled out on the concrete. "Great……..now it's bleeding? I knew it, I really gotta stop getti-" she was stopped as a pair of amber eyes stared into hers.

"What the hell were you doing!" he asked. "Stealing! In front of central no less, where'd you get that kind of self confidence!" he asked angrily.

"Well, I-I was hungry, and I'm broke………..and I-I didn't have any cash…..!" She said defending herself, trying to run away as she pushed herself up, her brown, wavy hair falling in her face. Her black tank top looked tattered and old and it showed her belly button. Her baggy beige shorts looked like men's clothes and she tried darting away from him. He suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!" he screamed as a red light surrounded them. "What the hell are you doing!"

The girl looked him straight in the eye. "I didn't DO anything!" she screamed. "It's my stone! I-it's been acting up!" she yelled angrily.

"Well what's happening?" he asked.

"Well, gee, If I knew that then I wouldn't be screaming bloody murder as we travel into oblivion, now would I?" she asked. "No, I'd do something to stop it!"

Just as she said that, they fell out onto some kind of porch. The girl looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"I should be asking YOU that question!" The boy yelled, his red overcoat blowing in the wind along with his blonde braide. "You're the one who brought us here!" His black leather clothes shined de to the way the sun hit them.

The girl got up. "ME!" she growled. "YOU'RE the one who touched me!" She growled. "And obviously we're going to have to be here for a while." Something suddenly popped into her mind, a name. "So deal with it, Edward Elric!"

Ed looked at her strangly. "How do you know my name?"

"I just do!" growled the girl. "And since we're gonna have to deal with each other, MY name's Kristy." She said, just as the door swung open.

A tall man stood there, wearing a kimono. He had black hair and pale skin. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked. "Are you one of Tohru's friends?" Kristy and Ed looked at each other.

"Well, I'm Kristy, and this is Ed" Kristy said pointing to Ed. "But I dunno what we're doing here, or who Tohru is…" she said simply as a pale, brown eyed girl with long brown hair came to the door. She was wearing a dark blue sailor suit school uniform.

"H-hello!" she stuttered, smiling. "Would you like to come in and have tea? I just made some." Kristy and Ed nodded.

"Yes, thank you!" They said in unison and got up and went inside. "Where is this?" Kristy asked.

"This is the Sohma house, in Japan, why?" Tohru asked, still smiling as Kristy and Ed looked at each other, wide eyed, then back at her.

They once again spoke in unison, nearly screaming. "We're WHERE!"


	2. Chapter 2

So ed and kristy are sititng at the table ith tohru when...CRASH! a girl crashed threw the window. she was tall slender brown hair and good looking i might add.

"hi?" she girl said  
"sorry about you window i kinda got throw my my ex boyfriend" She said  
"hey so if anyon..." she trailed off as a 15 yr old guy named kyo walked in.  
"hey" kyo said  
"bababab" said amber the girl who was thrown threw the window  
"..."kyo didnt reply.  
"hey your bleeding" kyo said not surprised.  
"oh yea that must be becuz i was just thrown threw that window"amber said  
"are you okay!" he screamed.  
"yea i'm fine, thanks though" amber blushed a deep red just like kyo did.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed looked at Amber alarmed. "Are you ok!" He asked, a look of concern crossed his face.

"Well, other then the fact that I was just thrown through a window, yeah, I'm fine." She said, laughing slightly and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Ed sat back reluctantly. "Well, if you're sure about that…"

"Hey!" Kristy blurted out. "How come you weren't that concerned about me!"

"You're just a common criminal." He replied simply as Kristy sat back, crossing her arms.

"You know what Ed? I used to think that everything happened for a reason and there was balance, that things evened out. But NO amount of goods that I may have stolen to survive no less, are worth being with you."

"I could say the same thing you know!" She screamed, staring him straight in the eyes as a certain fire appeared in her own. Her hair fell strangled around her face and her teeth clenched as she breathed heavily.

"Guys!" Tohru interrupted. "It's really not that important is it? Let's just have a nice peaceful cup of tea." She said pouring one for Amber. Kyo Had his arms crossed over his chest and stood leaning on the wall while Shigure read the paper at the table.

Kristy sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she sipped the tea. "Who are you anyways?" she asked Amber, her eyes seemed glazed as they stared into hers.

"I'm Amber." She replied. At that Kristy began rubbing her tempral lobe.

"Amber………..Amber……….Amber………oh, right AMBER! Crap…." She said.

"What!" Asked Amber, Ed, and Tohru in unison.

"Amber is the name of my chimera." She replied. "I haven't fed her in about a week or so………….I hope she doesn't eat my sister." She grunted the last part and breathed in nervously through her teeth. "That's not good."

Ed was in shock. "You have a chimera! You shouldn't be to-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kristy said cutting him off.

"No you sh-" Ed began.

"Why don't both of you shut up! YOU fight more then me and Kagura!" screamed Kyo, becoming very annoyed.

"Ah……..peace can only last so long……." Sighed Shigure, not even looking up from his paper.

Kristy gave Ed a death glared and whispered harshly under her breath. "I may be broke, but I still have a sword, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Whatever!" ed screamed.

"fine i will show you" announced kristy as she pulled out a long sword.

"shit" ed said while scratching the back of his head.

"i love you?" ed said

"oh shut the fk up!" kristy said "Don't lie to me!" She said looking down and sighing, putting away her sword. She then walked off. Up on to the roof to see Kyo. "What are YOU doing up here carrot top!" she asked in an angry tone of voice.

"I LIVE here!" he said, his voice just as irritated as hers.

She sighed. "Right." She said and sighed, then jumped off the roof and sat in a tree, staring at the clouds.

Ed just shrugged and drank some tea.

Amber looked at him. "……………….you're such a jerk!" Amber shouted and walked outside.

Kristy looked down at her. "What do YOU want?"


	5. Chapter 5

"just to see if you okay. Is it okay if i come up?"

"sure." Kristy said annoyed  
Amber jumped up into the tree looking at the clouds. What seemed like forever was only really 5 minutes but amber doesnt like silence.

"kristy...are you okay?

"yes god."kristy said irritated

"sorry just trying to help" amber said sadly

Amber was about to jump out of the tree when kristy said.

"i am sorry, its not been my day." kristy admitted

"do you like ed?" amber asked

Amber hit the nail on the head. But like usual kristy denied it

"of course I dont!" kristy shouted

"you dont have to get defensive!"amber laughed

"okay fine i do" Kristy whisphered so soft but amber could still here it.

"aww..thats cute." amber cheered!

She glared. "so do you like Kyo?" she asked.

"No! I'm much more then you think I am."

"Don't YOU start lying to me too." She said.

"Yeah, Ok whatever." Amber said sarcastically.

"Amber…" Kristy said warningly.

"Well, ok, I kinda do." Amber said. "But just a little."

Kristy smiled. "Well, isn't this sweet, we're both chasing after the impossible dream."

Amber nodded then looked at her funny. "Who says it's impossible?"

"Well………….." she began. "It may be not impossible for you and Kyo, but for me and Ed, it's hopeless…." She said and sighed looked down, about to cry.

"Why?" Amber asked. "Why is it hopeless?"

"Because…" Kristy began. "He's part of the military and I'm a fugitive of the state. He doesn't even know about the murders yet. He hates me for stealing a hot dog, just imagine if he found about who I am and what I did…." Her voice trailed off into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

"just to see if you okay. Is it okay if i come up?"

"sure." Kristy said annoyed  
Amber jumped up into the tree looking at the clouds. What seemed like forever was only really 5 minutes but amber doesnt like silence.

"kristy...are you okay?

"yes god."kristy said irritated

"sorry just trying to help" amber said sadly

Amber was about to jump out of the tree when kristy said.

"i am sorry, its not been my day." kristy admitted

"do you like ed?" amber asked

Amber hit the nail on the head. But like usual kristy denied it

"of course I dont!" kristy shouted

"you dont have to get defensive!"amber laughed

"okay fine i do" Kristy whisphered so soft but amber could still here it.

"aww..thats cute." amber cheered!

"don't worry I bet he likes you!"Amber said

"no who would like me?"kristy said sobbing

"I do."amber said

"only as a friend right?" kristy said scred

"of couse!"amber yelled

"hahha"the both laughed.

"You are one of the best friends i never had"kristy said hugging amber.

"you too. I ususal got picked on and didnt have much friends so it is nice to have you, even though you are a murderer"amber chuckled

"yea i know LOL!"kristy said in a superman voice.

"you are soo funny" amber said

"and you need to grow a brain" said kristy

"boo"kristy said

"INGO!"amber said

"no when i say boo you say b!"kristy said

"ok i don't get i though"amber said confused

"dont worry you will get it by 12:00am."kristy said

"okay!" amber said happily

"you are a stupid bitch." kristy said to herself

"huh?did you say somthing"amber said

"i have a itch?Kristy coverred up.

"okay"amber said.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristy stared up at the stars, a tear forming in her eyes. Amber had fallen asleep and gone inside earlier. "Ed……….." she whispered. "I'm sorry." She buried her face in her arms and began crying until she fell asleep.

Early the next morning Ed walked outside talking to Amber. "Are you insaine?" he asked.

"No…" Amber said "I'm serious, just give her a chance!"

Ed looked at her strangly "Not like eighther of us want it." He growled. "Why don't you just leave me alone!" He asked irritated and quite loudly, which woke Kristy up, making her fall out of the tree onto her head.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"Oh good, you're awake." Ed replied boredly. "Have you figured out a way to get us out of here yet?"

Kristy glared at him. "I don't even know how we got here in the first place!" She yelled. "And you know what! I just happen tto like it here, I don't care if we ever go back!" she had her face in his now then blushed, trying to resist the urge to plant a passionate kiss on his lips and backed off, looking away.

Ed just looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I don't! And YOU'RE the one who got me into this mess, and YOU'RE the one who's going to get me out!"

Amber backed away. "You know what, how about I leave you 2 to settle this on your own?" she asked and went inside.

A tear had formed in Kristy's eyes, but she looked away and hid it, as anger grew in her eyes. "It's not entirely my fault you know…" she said, in a sad whisper. " "We're here together, and we're the only people fr4om our world, it might do us good if we could just get along, and even so, if I wouldn't have stolen the damn hotdog, I would have eventually died from hunger!" she screamed. "You know why? Because I can't show my face in any restaurant unless I'm in the mood for some sort of a police chase, even if I haven't stolen from there yet!" she had broken down crying. "It was 3 fucking years ago!" she screamed and ran off, tears stained her cheeks and her hair stuck to them. Until she ran to a river and sat beside it, staring out at it. "I wish I was the river……it's so free."

Meanwhile….

Amber was sitting at the table when Kyo walked in. "Oh, hi…" he said.

Amber looked up at him and smiled. "Hi." She said happily.

"How can you be this cheery this early in the morning?" he grumbled. Amber just shrugged when Tohru came in.

"Hi, I made breakfast, I hope you like it." She said, smiling, as ALWAYS.

"It looks great, thanks." Kyo said as the 3 of them ate.


	8. Chapter 8

"hello my little flower!" shigure said  
"hey gure-san"Tohru planted a kiss on his cheek  
"you wanna go on a date?" shigure asked  
"yes i would love to"exclaimed tohru.  
"great!"shigure said "we will leave at 6:30!" shigure said  
"okay that gives a lot of time to get ready!" tohru said excitedly  
"hey so you got any siblings?" kristy asked kyo as she walked into the kitchen.  
"i only have cousins."he said  
"oh whats their names?do any live with you too"Amber asked happily  
"yuki is the only one that lives here, he is 15 and yea"said kyo looking down  
"you okay orange top?and where is this 'yuki' you speak of?"kristy asked  
"probably in his room" kyo said  
"but i havent seen him before how long does he stay up there?"amber asked  
"a week tops, he does student council crap."kyo said  
"oh well i am gonna go up there and see him"amber said walking out of the kitchen.  
'nock nock'

"come in." said yuki  
"hi, i'm amber" amber told yuki  
"wow, i mean hi?"yuki said blushing  
silence  
"sooo..."amber says  
"soooooo"yuki says  
"how old are you amber?" yuki asked  
"i am 15, you?"amber said  
"i am 15 too.: yuki stated  
"thats cool."amber said  
"you seem busy so i will just let you go okay?bye"amber said walking out  
"bye."yuki said  
'dam she is hott!' yuki thought


End file.
